conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ailak
Phonology Phonotactics Basic Grammar Sentence Structure Sentence structure generally follows the following structure: *"ELAM" + SUBJECT(s) + "EITAV" + INDIRECT OBJECT(s) + DIRECT OBJECT(s) + "KANU"/ "KAINA"/ "AHMAN" + VERB + PREPOSITIONAL PHRASE(S) **"ELAM" and "EITAV" mean "FROM" and "AT" respectively. These are only used if the subject and indirect object are both present in the sentence. **"KANU" "KAINA" and "AHMAN" Mean "HE" "SHE" and "IT" respectively. This refers to the subject and can be omitted if the subject is directly before the verb. ***If there are multiple subjects, use "KANUN"/ "KAINAN"/ "EIL" ****"KANUN" is masculine and plural, "KAINAN" is feminine plural "EIL" is gender-neutral and plural (like "they") although "KANUN" can be used the same as "EIL" *****"The man and the woman exchanged their presents" becomes "The man and the woman their presents they (KANUN or EIL) exchange." ****If there is only one subject, even if it is plural, use "KANU"/ "KAINA"/ "EIL" *****NOTE: In this situation, the verb is still conjugated as a plural even though the reference pronoun is singular. *****"The brothers exchanges their presents" becomes "The brothers their presents he '''(KANU) exchange", '''not' '"The brothers their presents they exchange". **Modifiers are placed before the words the modify. **Prepositional phrases are structured modifier+object+preposition *** "Beyond the city" becomes "The city beyond" Verbs Conjugation Every verb in Ailak has a "stem" which is modified. The stem alone serves as the verb in infinitive form. *The "-AS" and "-ASI" endings differ in that "-AS" means "WE" as in "you and I" while "-ASI" means "WE" as in "you, they, and I" or "they and I" *Example: Tense Simple tense verbs (such as JUMPED, JUMP(s), and WILL JUMP) is determined by one of three prefixes, which are separating from the conjugated verb by a space. *Past-Use the preffix "IN" **Past (Uncertain/Theoretical) - If the past action is not being expressed as a certainty, use "INMAN" *Present-No preffix is used **If this is uncertain, use the preffix "NAN" *Future - Use the preffix "IM" **Future (Uncertain/Theoretical) - If the future action is not being represented as a certainty, use "IHMAN" Progressive tense verbs (such as WAS JUMPING, IS JUMPING, and WILL BE JUMPING) use the same five prefixes as verbs in simple tense, but instead of using a conjugated verb, a verb in jerund form (verb stem + "AT") is used. Perfect tense verbs (such as HAD JUMPED, HAVE/HAS JUMPED, and WILL HAVE JUMPED) also use the same five five preffixes as verbs in simple tense, but instead of using a verb in past tense, the suffix "AHM" is added to the end of the stem (stem+"AM"). Present Progressive tense verbs (such as HAVE BEEN JUMPING, HAVE/HAS BEEN JUMPING, and WILL HAVE BEEN JUMPING) do not exist in Ailak. Perfect tense are most often used instead. Reflexive Reflexive verbs take the place of a pronouns referring to indirect objects (i.e. "ME," "YOU," "HIM," "HER," "US," and "THEM") *The "-EILIL" and "-EILEI" endings differ in that "-EILIL" means "WE" as in "you and me" while "-EILAI" means "WE" as in "me, you, and them" or "me and them". *If the conjugated verb ends with a vowel, add a "KH" to the between the conjugated word and the reflexive pronoun if the pronoun is "-ELIL," "-EILIL," "-EILAI," "-EILAT," or "-EILIM". If the pronoun is "-ELAT" or "-ELIM" and the conjugated verb ends with a vowel, add "Y" between the verb and the reflexive pronoun. *Examples: **"He is me" becomes "Ehlaleilelil" Dictionary Verbs Example text Category:Languages Category:FFD